<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Owe, What The Hell?! by xReaper666x</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874289">Owe, What The Hell?!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xReaper666x/pseuds/xReaper666x'>xReaper666x</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 11:40:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xReaper666x/pseuds/xReaper666x</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mando removes his helmet</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) &amp; Original Character(s), Din Djarin &amp; Reader, Din Djarin/Original Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Male Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Owe, What The Hell?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: swearing</p><p>Requested: Yes - Can you write an imagine for Mando where the reader sees his face for the first time? It can be under any context, but no NSFW?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh don’t worry, you go ahead, I’ll fix the ship all by myself,” you yell at Din’s back as he walks away from the <em>Razor Crest</em> waving at you before shouting back.</p><p>“I knew you could handle it, have fun,” he laughs, readjusting the baby in his bag as he disappears into the trees, on his way to town, leaving you to throw a broken wrench in his direction.</p><p>While the two of you work together in bounty hunting and protecting the child, you trade off on fixing the ship, although lately, you’ve been repairing the ship more and more, it’s better than shoving Grogu into the wiring panel again. After finding the Jedi Ahsoka, you’ve been trying to find the temple she told you about. However, it’s been a long and dangerous journey, causing damage to the right engine, wing, and outer hull. Mando’s had to go back to bounty hunting so you can buy parts to repair the engine, delaying your mission, not that you mind. Neither of you is willing to say it, but you don’t want to hand the child over. You saw how long it took him to get Grogu ready to hand over to Ahsoka, and you don’t think it’s going to get any better, hell he’s too stubborn to leave the kid with you while he hunts bounties. Pulling up some music on the speakers Mando yelled at you for installing, you begin welding the outside hull back together, carefully inspecting all pieces for weakness or damage that could cause the ship to rip apart in the vacuum of space, or blow up when entering and leaving a planet.</p><p>Once you’re done fixing the outside of the ship and the exposed parts of the engine, you take a break, looking up to the sky as it darkens. Glancing at your watch, you realize you’ve been working for about six hours, no wonder you’re so tired. As you finish your food, you enter the ship, removing the inner panels so you can crawl into the wing seeing nothing but charred wires and broken metal. Letting your head fall forward in dismay, you begin loading the area with everything you’ll need. Crawling inside, you open the access hatch and push all the debris out before settling down to work. After another few hours, you flop down and scoot yourself on your back until you reach the hatch. Hanging out of it, upside down, you close your eyes enjoying the cool breeze until you hear someone approach you. Subtly reaching for something to defend yourself, you find the handle of a hammer. Gripping it, you open your eyes and see an unfamiliar person standing in front of you holding a blaster.</p><p>“Hey-” he begins to say, but you swing the hammer at his head, catching it in the side as he tried to dodge. “Owe, what the hell!” He yells backing up.</p><p>You drop out of the wing and roll to your feet ready to attack when he starts yelling at you as he backs up.</p><p>“Y/n it’s Din, calm the fuck down,” he shouts holding his head where he’s bleeding.</p><p>Stopping as you take in the scene, you see his armor and realize, it really is him.</p><p>“What…What happened?” You ask throwing the hammer back into the wing and leading him to the ship so you can fix that bump you gave him.</p><p>“I took my helmet off,” he shrugs.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because I thought it was time…to you know…show myself to you.”</p><p>“But what about the creed?” You stop the bleeding on his head and begin to affix a bandage.</p><p>“I can still follow it…only if you…I mean, we saw the others taking their helmets off…but if you…” he mumbles, trying to find the right words to say while you sit there watching him.</p><p>“I’m sorry what did you say?” You ask after zoning out while studying his face. He has a prominent nose with a small scar on the bridge, coffee-colored eyes, dark brown hair that’s semi-long and curly, and nice tanned skin.</p><p>He sighs before standing and pacing nervously, running his hand through his hair, and letting you see all the emotions that he’s feeling flit across his face. He seems on the verge of a panic attack, regretting everything he’s ever done as he mutters to himself. Fisting his hands in his hair, he finally spins to face you before releasing it with a tired sigh.</p><p>“I can remove my helmet for one reason…well two…but I wasn’t thinking right and removed it too early, out of the order I should have because my removing it all depends on your answer,” Din says sitting in front of you, his face turning red.</p><p>“So…what’s the reason?”</p><p>“Well…we’ve been in a relationship for about a year now right?” He asks as he glances at your face before looking you straight in the eyes. You nod yes in response and look right back at him. “I…we’ve been through so much, and you’ve always stayed by my side even when I told you that you should leave. I’ve been so grateful for everything you’ve done for me, and each and every day I fall in love with you even more.”</p><p>As he speaks he seems to get more confident, his back straightens, his smile brightens, and you swear you see light dancing through his eyes excitedly as he remembers your time together. Your memories of what happened while with him cause you to smile as you reflect on everything fondly, happy that you found the Mandalorian and stowed away on his ship one day while fleeing trouble after your ship was destroyed.</p><p>“I was hoping that…you’d do me the honor of marrying me,” Din says, swallowing nervously as he looks in your eyes, searching for a reaction.</p><p>“What?” You ask, stunned by what he just said. “I didn’t even know Mandalorians could get married. Although that makes sense…I should say I didn’t even know Mandalorians could get married to non-Mandalorians.”</p><p>“They can…and I would love if you would marry me,” he says, stressing the last part as he waits for a question.</p><p>“Aren’t you supposed to be on one knee with a ring or something?” You ask, playing with him at this point because your brain is still trying to process what's happening. With a sigh, Din moves to one knee.</p><p>“Y/n will you marry me?” He says in an exasperated tone, forgetting he doesn’t have the helmet on and you could see the eye roll that went with it.</p><p>“I don’t know…you seem to have a lot of attitude…I’m not sure if-”</p><p>You don’t get to finish your statement as Din jumps up and grabs your face, kissing you fiercely and pulling you tight to him. Letting your lips part, you allow him entrance to your mouth, your tongues dancing together beautifully as he moans into your mouth before pulling away.</p><p>“Will you marry me?” He asks again resting his forehead against yours.</p><p>“Of course I will, you should know that already, tin man.” You say smiling at him as you pull away. “So, how does this help with the helmet issue?”</p><p>“We are allowed to remove our helmets in front of our spouses and children, which means now I can show you my face.”</p><p>“What about the green bean, are you going to show him?”</p><p>“Not yet…it would be…to hard if I have to part with him,” Din responds sadly.</p><p>“That’s fine, and until that moment happens, we’ll be a happy family, helmet head or not,” you state, ruffling Din’s hair and causing his to bat your hand away.</p><p>“This was supposed to be a romantic moment, thanks for ruining it,” he says sarcastically as he tries to straighten out the mess you made.</p><p>“You’re welcome, you can always count on me,” you laugh giving him a mischievous grin, then looking around. “By the way, where’s the kid?”</p><p>“He was here a few minutes ago,” Din answers looking around with you.</p><p>Suddenly, the two of you hear some laughter coming from inside the wing and realize where Grogu vanished to. As you begin to approach the missing panel you hear a laugh and electricity buzz, followed by the lights going out and smoke flooding the room. A tiny cough and sneeze break through the quiet air as Din hangs his head and sighs by the entrance.</p><p>“You okay?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>